A Fantasy World
by Mac-alicious
Summary: Julia Parker had been told vivid tales of the land of Narnia. She wanted them to be real, and not make believe. She was so far immersed in the fairy tale, that even her best friend was starting to think she was crazy. [better info inside. Don't own]


A/N: My first Narnia fic. It's less of a fic about Narnia and more of a reflection on Narnia from the point of view of people who had never experienced it (whether they belived in it or not). They're connected to Narnia. I'm saying the girl is the great-granddaughter of Susan Pevensie and that she's heard stories of the world of Narnia.

She believes wholly and completely. Her best friend is skeptical. And I guess you can say there's a little romance. It's fluffy and only references the stories.

**A Fantasy World**

Julia Parker had been told vivid tales of the land of Narnia. Tales of Fauns and Phoenixes, of centaurs and stags, of Kings and their castles. Jules wanted so badly to believe in it. She wanted to believe in her Great-Grandmother Susan's stories. She wanted them to be real, and not make believe. She didn't want to believe they were just stories--they seemed too real, they felt too real. She was so far immersed in the fairy tale, that even her best friend was starting to think she was crazy.

"Wouldn't it be amazing if it was real?" Jules cooed breathlessly, as she fell back onto her bed.

"It's a fantasy world." Danny Fairway, her best friend, remarked from his position sitting on top of her desk on the opposite side of the room. "Nothing more."

"Where's your faith? Don't you believe in anything?" Jules replied, not looking at him.

"I don't belive in figments of my best friend's imagination." Danny shook his head even though he knew she couldn't see him do it.

"I'm not the one who had an imaginary friend." Jules retorted, chuckling lightly.

"Why have one when you can have a whole wardrobe full of them?" Danny scoffed. "Aren't you a little old to still play pretend in the 'Magical World of Narnia'?"

"Couln't you humor me at all?" Jules sat up, swinging her legs so she was sitting on the edge of her bed. She raised an eyebrow at Danny expectantly.

"You want me to humor you?" Danny asked.

"Yes, it would be nice."

"Fine." Danny responded, coming toward her.

Danny approached her bed slowly. When he reached her, he gently pushed on her shoulder so that she would lay down on her back. Jules complied, though a look of confusion graced her features.

"Close your eyes." Danny said quietly.

Jules did as she was told, and let her eyes flutter shut. She didn't see him sit next to her, she felt the shift of the bed as he put his weight on it. She didn't see his hand reach out to touch her, she felt it as he caressed her cheek. As his fingers trailed down her face, she let out a lengthy breath she didn't know she had been holding.

"You're lying in the grass under the lamp post, covered in dew. The sun is warm as it shines down on your face. A slight breeze ruffles through the grass. You can hear the trees as they sway." Danny murmured, his voice low and husky, as he let a single finger glide down the bare skin of her arm. Jules smiled slightly, the corners of her mouth folding upward.

"Noise erupts in your ears: the clank of metal against metal, sword against sword. All around you, Narnians fight for their lives. The armor gleams in the afternoon sun. Arrows flying overhead darken the sky. A loud roar catches your ears. Victory."

"You can hear the lively music echoing through the hall. You're dancing, twirling, spinning around the banquet hall of Cair Paravel. The happy chatter of the guests surrounds you, overwhelming you from all sides." Danny continued, as his fingers reached her hand and he laced them together.

"You can hear the roar of the ocean crashing against the shore. You float out onto the balcony. Far out into the distance, the Great Lion roams out of sight. The only evidence of his presence left is the slowly disappearing traces of paw prints, under the breaking of the waves."

"You can feel the warm sand between your toes. You hair flows wildly across you face in the wind. The sun is warm as he beams down on you. A wave spill over the shore, washing over your feet up to your ankles. It's cold, and you involuntarily shiver at the loss of warmth."

"You can smell the salt in the air, intermixed with the smell of wood and a newly fallen rain. You stand aboard a great ship, the entire ocean spread out before you. You can see clearly to the horizon, enveloped in the gray sky."

Danny pulled her upward, and she followed, her body moving up toward him. Jules leaned against him, feeling ins warmth as her head found his shoulder. Her eyes remained closed as she breathed in his scent and settled in to how close he was. They had been best friends since they were children, but she couldn't think of a time they had ever been that close.

She could feel his breath against her cheek when he spoke. "Is it perfect? Beautiful?"

"Exquisite." Jules breathed barely above a light whisper.

"Open your eyes." Danny responded, not daring to move from his postion only inches away from Jules.

Jules blinked her eyes open. She lifted her head so her eyes were looking directly into his. He didn't look away, didn't advert his gaze. There was something intense swimming in his eyes. She couldn't describe it, but it awakened something inside her that warmed her through and through.

"It's a fantasy world." Danny said, his voice low.

"Danny..." Jules murmured.

Before she could think about what a mistake she was making and convince herself it was a bad idea, she pressed her lips against his. Her eyes closed again as she let her hands find his hair and tangle there. He tightened the hold he had around her body. Her body tingled all over, she felt light headed and giddy. She was overwhelmed by a magical feeling that pressed in on her form all sides.

Once they pulled away, Jules whispered against Danny's ear. "The magic is real."


End file.
